


Rinse and Repeat

by QuoteMyFoot



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [11]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Spoilers: Volume 4 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuoteMyFoot/pseuds/QuoteMyFoot
Summary: Ozpin is tired of doing the same thing over and over.Written for the 100 Fandoms Challenge, #011 Old.





	Rinse and Repeat

Being reborn the first few times felt _exciting_ , however terrible and awkward the circumstances. Being young again was thrilling—things came to Ozpin so easily, he had so much _energy;_ each new life seemed full of possibilities— _this time, surely, I will win._

  


After a few lifetimes, the joy and optimism of youth became something bitter. Again and again, he died and had to begin anew, lacking both experience and resources, only able to curse all the lives lost through his mistakes, the life derailed when Ozpin’s soul was forced onto theirs.

  


However young the body, Ozpin only feels… tired.


End file.
